


Unfair

by Pennywiser135



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huna, Kissing, Lunarry, Short, Some angst, but not really, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywiser135/pseuds/Pennywiser135
Summary: Luna and Harry sit by the lake at the end of HBP. And he likes her SO much.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> This one's real short, and I wrote it in like 10 minutes. But I adore this ship, and love the idea of Harry full on crushing on Luna so that's what I wrote. :)

Luna's eyes were unfair. Too big. Too bright. Silver like the full moon. 

Luna's smile was unfair. Too warm. Like the sun. Yet too gentle. Too quiet. Her lips even softer than they looked when he leaned in to kiss her.

Her voice was unfair. Like a dream. He realized a while back he'd started thinking in her voice. She was his wonder. His kindness. His caring. 

The day was uncharacteristically sunny. The cool breeze was a gift as it blew over the lake and through their hair. Harry and Luna sat by the shore, their toes in the water, hands in the dry dirt. 

They were alone except for three hufflepuffs sitting under a tree out of earshot. Save for a few occasional glances, they ignored the pair.

Everyone else was in the great hall, having breakfast. They'd come down, wrapped a few sandwiches, and told the others they wanted to have breakfast together. "Of course" Hermione had said in a sympathetic voice. Ron had waved them off with a knowing grin. "Have fun, you two!" 

The school year was almost over, and Harry wanted to spend as much time with Luna as possible. That included early mornings. He didn't really know what to call it. The thing they had. But he knew he wanted to keep her close, for as long as he could. 

Luna had brought him here, gently pulling him along, their hands intertwined. They didn't speak, just enjoyed the smell of the grass, and let the sun shine on their faces. 

This was her favourite spot. "I used to come here almost every day, you know. Except, I would be alone. This place is perfect for watching the clouds." She looked down at their feet as she spoke, her lashes fluttering. Harry's heart skipped, but he could also feel a familiar guilt bubbling in his stomach. 

"Luna, I'm sorry." He tentatively reached over to place his hand over hers. Harry had never been good with words, but he'd realized Luna might be the only one in the world who never takes things the wrong way. She looked up at him, with big, questioning eyes. So, Harry elaborated. "I'm sorry you had to be so lonely. I wish I knew how cool you were, you know, before." 

Luna's face split into a smile, her raspberry-coloured lips pulling back from her teeth. Harry's breath hitched, and he smiled back apologetically. "That's alright, Harry. I like being alone. It's peaceful." She tugged her hair behind her ear. "Besides, Ginny helped a lot." She said a bit more quietly. 

Harry hated thinking about the fact that Luna didn't use to have any friends. He knew what that felt like. His years before hogwarts were the saddest of his life. That sadness washed over him, and once he'd let himself feel it, everything came crashing down on him. 

Dumbledore. Voldemort. Grief and fear were almost a constant for him lately. Luna and his friends were his only distractions. His eyes prickled. Luna held his face in her hands, her fingertips disappearing in his unruly hair. She gazed at him for a long while. "But you're here with me now. And I like this far better." She moved closer, and gave him a chaste kiss. It was sweet, and warm, and Harry forgot about everything else. 

They stayed there for the rest of the morning. At one point, Luna swiped Harry's glasses from his face and put them on, swearing she could see extra colours when she did. Harry laid down on the dirt and watched her pointing excitedly all over the place. By noon his cheeks were sore from smiling. 

Luna was unfair. She was far too good. He didn't deserve her. But then, he didn't think anyone did. So if she had to pick someone, he was so glad it was him.

\--- --- -- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --


End file.
